toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
ANOTHER (Ingredient)
ANOTHER (アナザ Anaza), also known by the moniker of Fish Treasure (魚宝 Gyohō), is a legendary beast that is said to live in between the world of the living and the dead, on the Stardust River, and is the Fish Dish on Acacia's Full Course. Therefore it is considered as one of the Eight Food Kings. It can be said that ANOTHER is the only beast that connects both the Human and Spirit World together since it's the only Spirit Food that can come and go from the Back Channel. ANOTHER is proven to be the creator of the Back Channel due to the sheer fact that using its speed, that surpassed light's, it escaped Moon's grip further creating a whole new plane of existance. Much like PAIR, ANOTHER is shown to not be only one single ingredient as the adult ANOTHER possesses many children through the Black Triangle, resulting in the creation of many Stardust Rivers. It should be noted that the adult ANOTHER will appear once in a century. Appearance Not much is shown of ANOTHER's appearance, other than the fact it obviously has the body of a fish. Its body looks almost like a shark's, albeit without the normal fin. In all of its depictions so far, ANOTHER is illustrated as some kind of shining fish. Its size is as of yet unknown, nor its weight is revealed. It is demonstrated though that these many children may have quite a variety in their size compared to one another, shown when some of them appeared in the Spirit World. Abilities Like the other Food Kings, ANOTHER has the ability to allow a person to gain partial control of their Appetite Devil when consumed, manifesting the tongue. Said improved tongue is said to allow someone to eat and taste anything, even something was one said to have been completely inedible. ANOTHER is shown to shine so much as an entity that it leaves trails of light where it passes, namely the Stardust Rivers, shining some areas of the Black Triangle. While PAIR has the capability of giving one the Sight of the Underworld, or in other words see and enter the Back Channel, ANOTHER is capable of travelling to it despite the fact that physical ingredients can't enter it, that's why it is known as the Lone Suspension Bridge (ロン吊橋 Ron Tsuri Bashi). As stated before, ANOTHER is the one to have created the Back Channel. He did so by surpassing the speed of light in order to escape the grip of Area 6's Almighty beasts, specially Moon's, thus creating this new plane. The fact that it surpassed the speed of light, means that ANOTHER is possibly the Fastest Living Being in the entire World. Along with that, it's possible that its body is very durable due to the fact it can travel at such speed. As Food As an ingredient, ANOTHER for sure lives up to its title as one of the Food Kings, helding the spot as the Fish Dish of Acacia's Course. Before even attempting to eat ANOTHER, one needs to have tasted PAIR beforehand. As stated beforehand, consuming ANOTHER grants one the awakening of the cells of their tongue. This new tongue allows someone to eat and taste anything. It is also possible that tasting ANOTHER will make someone recall their flavors which were previously unknown to their Gourmet Cells, as the latter existed since long ago. That means that aside from openning a whole new world of flavors to the eater, ANOTHER will also reopen an old world of forgotten flavors. It has been shown that ANOTHER got so much flavor inside its being that it leaks out in the form of many ANOTHERs wandering around the place, when they enter in contact with one's body it's as if said person is tasting it. Despite it all, the way to prepare ANOTHER is quite simple, being that the same as a normal fish's. Capture Method Supposedly ANOTHER is one of the most difficult ingredients to capture, as it is proven to have escaped the grip of the strongest King, Moon, by surpassing the speed of light. Cooking Method It is stated that in order to cook ANOTHER, one spends more than one hundred thousand years. In fact, it takes at least 10,000 years to tire it while the removal of its scales takes five times said time. That all while removing the internal organs and washing the blood away takes accurately 100,000 years. Additionally, the initial stewing process takes about 300,000 years as it slowly prepares the natural oils and juices still trapped inside until it's completely cooked, releasing the incredible wave of flavor that can give back memories of Food Spirits once thought forgotten. Gallery ANOTHERpiece.png|A piece of a cooked "ANOTHER". ANOTHERpower.png|The inedible becomes edible. Trivia *Like the other Food Kings, permission from Two admins must be given in order to allow use. *Having surpassed the Speed of Light, ANOTHER is possibly the fastest living being in the entire world, having also escaped Whale King Moon's grip which equals that of a Black Hole. **Along with that, speculation says that ANOTHER must be damn durable in order to resist travelling at such speed. *In a way, it can be said that ANOTHER is much more important than CENTER and GOD. *Possibly, this is the one ingredient that Bishokukai Sous Chef Starjun is seeking for. **In recent chapters, it seems that this is indeed true as he regained all of his memories. Category:Food Kings Category:Area 6 Category:Ingredient Category:Ingredients Category:Super-Special Preparation Ingredient Category:Beast Category:Beasts Category:Fish Beast Category:Acacia's Full Course